The Avengers (team)
The Avengers are a team of super-heroes assembled by Nick Fury and the intelligence agency S.H.I.E.L.D. through the Avenger Initiative. They exist in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and feature all the heroes of Marvel Studios' independent productions. They first appeared as a team in 2012's The Avengers. ''The Avengers were formed to combat threats that could not be dealt with alone. The team currently consists of Iron Man, Captain America, the Hulk, Thor, Black Widow, Nick Fury Batman Flash, Zatanna, Scarlet Spider, Wonder Woman I,Nick Fury II Ultimate captain America, Guy Gardner Warrior, War Machine, Nightwatch, Ultimate Wasp, She-Hulk, Eric Donner (Thunderstrike), Punisher, Kaine, Huntress, Phantasm, Neo Whiplash, Black Widow II, Red Hood(wearing updated Azbat’s armour), and Hawkeye. They were intitially brought together by S.H.I.E.L.D. to combat Loki, Thor's adoptive brother. The Avengers are based on the superhero team created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko and feature a similar roster to Mark Millar's Ultimates, the Ultimate Marvel Universe version of the team. The team was initially formed by Nick Fury to "fight the battles that [S.H.I.E.L.D.] never could". Biography Iron Man Tony Stark is unexpectedly visited by S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury who notes that Stark is not "the only superhero in the world" and states he wants to discuss the "Avenger Initiative". Iron Man 2 Fury informs Stark that his Iron Man persona is assigned to the team, but due to certain conditions, Stark himself is deemed unsuitable. Stark agrees on the condition that Senator Stern present him and Col. Rhodes with their medals for bravery. The Incredible Hulk General Ross is drinking in a bar when he is approached by industrialist Stark, who casually reveals that a "team" is being put together. Thor Agent Coulson notes Thor's strength while he is in his mortal form, trying to reclaim Mjolnir. After Thor defeats the Destroyer, Thor tells Coulson to consider him an ally to S.H.I.E.L.D., but speeds away before he can be debriefed, indicating that he has been considered for the Avengers Initiative. Captain America: The First Avenger Steve Rogers was woken after 70 years on ice and later meets Nick Fury, who recruits him to the Avengers intiative. The Avengers Nick Fury assembles the team when an unexpected threat associated with Thor's brother Loki and the Tesseract appears. The team initially have difficulty and refusal to obey each other; for example, Tony Stark is reluctant to working under the command of Captain America, Thor demands that Loki is his responsibility and the team is uncomfortable with the presence of Bruce Banner. When Loki attempts to destroy the team and promote his godlike supremecy to Earth in a public way, the Avengers depart from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s command and rally in defense of New York as it is invaded by the extraterrestrials known as the Chitauri. Captain America takes command of the team and they each work to supress the invasion force. The Hulk beats Loki into submission and Iron Man sends a nuclear weapon fired by the World Security Council into the portal through which the aliens enter Earth and their fleet is destroyed, breaking the neural connection with their ground troops and instantly killing them. The team take Loki as their prisoner and Thor takes both Loki and the Tesseract back to Asgard. The team disbands but agrees to reassemble when another global threat requires their combined efforts. Team Members the Avengers is split into three sub teams Alpha Team *Steve Rogers/Captain America (leader) *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tony Stark/Iron Man *Thor Odinson *Bruce Banner/The Hulk *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Zatanna *Wally West/Flash *Wonder Woman I *Nick Fury Prime *Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider Beta Team *Ultimate captain America *Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Nick Fury II *Guy Gardner/Warrior *James Rhodes/Warmachine *Nightwatch *Janet Van Dyne/Wasp *Jennifer walters/She-Hulk *Eric Donner/Thunderstrike Black Team * Frank Castle/Punisher *Kaine *Helena Wayne/Huntress *Andrea Beaumont/Phantasm *Neo Whiplash *Yelena Belova/Black Widow II *Jason Todd/Red Hood Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Erik Selvig **Phil Coulson **Maria Hill **Jasper Sitwell Enemies *Loki *Chitauri Trivia *The roster of the team is similar to that of the Ultimates roster in the comic book miniseries ''The Ultimates. **Henry Pym (Ant-Man) and The Wasp are also original team members in Earth-616 comics but are absent from the first film. *The speech in the first teasrer trailer was taken from the introduction from every Avengers comic book since the 1960s. In the TV series The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, the new intro features Nick Fury stating a speech similar to this one. *The movie's roster will be seen in the next animated series Avengers Assmeble with Falcon. Gallery Category:Superhero Team * Category:The Avengers Culture Category:Teams